


Black Gold

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from <a href="http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Gold_(Jimi_Hendrix_recordings)">Jimi Hendrix</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Jimi Hendrix](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Gold_\(Jimi_Hendrix_recordings\)).

Harry was barely through the door when Draco slammed into him, tongue forcing its way between his lips, hands roaming over his back and gripping his arse, pulling his hardening shaft in line with Draco’s rock hard erection, grinding their bodies together frantically.

Suddenly Draco pulled back and dropped to his knees. “I want to suck you,” he said hoarsely as he lifted Harry’s robes and pulled Harry’s prick from his pants. “I’ve been so fucking hard all day,” he said before swallowing Harry whole. 

Draco was _always_ like this after a trip to the Black family vault at Gringott’s.


End file.
